


Amends

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [36]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: The passing of a friend is never easy but when with a crowd watching and some judging Ambrose and his Diosa has to make a stand. A short stand, for now a battle with words and wits will work But next time they might not get so lucky.For now the City is changing, turning in Liana's and Ambrose's favor and it can't come soon enough cause they need to break Ruby's armamnet, they need to get the insane American out of post command, need to find the hiding Bray Wyatt. Now there is a new threat in shape of the Elite.. namely in one Brandi Rhodes.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Correspondent Exchange [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> So this wrote itself for the most part but the ending, Seth and Juice wouldn't shut up then it was I sorta lost my thought where I was going. Oof. Then the ppv was Sat. Thoughts... idea's... Grrr...

**Amends**

_Noun:_ _reparation or compensation for a loss, damage, or injury of any kind; recompense._

By the time they reached the grotto where Punk was treating Cassidy Ambrose wasn’t at least feeling so shaky on his legs. His magic was still gone yet he still couldn’t feel Liana nor their daughter and that’s what hurt the most. When he tried to access his magic there was a hard cold pain in his veins that reminded him that it was way too early to attempt such a thing. Liana moved steadily at his side, not clutching him and not letting his brothers do so, when Roman had moved to do so she had hissed at him. “Nay, he can’t be seen as weak Roman, leave him.” Her voice as spoke was filled with raw ice. Roman for his part had shot him a glance in question, in which he mumbled back. “She is right unfortunately. It already looks bad on me for the release of that amount of black magic, and for no good reason to boot. I am sure the Elders are having the field day with it.”

Liana is huffing beside him and adds, “yesterday I had to listen to how irresponsible my chosen is. How poor my  **_choice_ ** is. That Bray has the right to content by blood for my steed should he so choose.” Swinging his head to look at her, to see if she was serious or not but Seth is asking. “Regardless of your pregnancy?” As they walked he felt a chilled move through him at the question however Liana slipped her hand into his. “Should Bray challenge Ambrose,” and before she can continue Roman is asking. “Can he with uce like this? I mean it's a prime time.” He nods in the logic of the statement and answers, “he can but he runs the risk of Liana herself answering the challenge or my patron which is you Roman answering his call.”

There is a shuffle behind them and when they turn to look they find Darby Allin and Seth lingering in the back of their pack with three bodies dropping to the floor. Seth is grunting, “fuckers are getting sloppy as fuck.” Darby Allin is looking at Seth with a smirk on his face, Darby’s hands are wrapped around a nameless man's neck and Seth has his energy wrapped around the stump of another’s neck. Liana sighs and compliments them, “you two are getting good together.” The knowledge that Seth and Darby Allin are working so closely and effectively together irritates him, Liana must have picked up on it cause she looks at him and snaps sadly. “Get over it Dios.” In his irritation he waspish snaps back, “I am fucking trying.” Their eyes connect and her eyes soften and he can see her love shining back at him so he moves a hand into her hair.

Softly and slowly he lowers his lips to hers, the kiss is gentle and is over way too quickly because Juice is coughing at them, “really hate to interrupt but Punk said to hurry.” Huffing in disappointment because he can barely taste the fruit berry on her lips but nods as she pulls back and starts to walk again. On their way they pass three different springs that are now blue. One’s that he knows that were green before, pausing to look at the first one he walks to it and sticks his hand under it and is shocked when it kickstarts his magic within his body. The moment he withdraws his hand his magic is gone, “Ambrose?” Liana is beside in an instant, questioning softly. Nodding slowly as he repeats the motion again. “Definitely my magic, so it’s either connected to our pool or whatever you did at the core is leaking outwards.” 

Liana is brushing his hair out of his face, “I cared for you at the core, I wrapped you in what magic I had.” Meeting her eyes he understood immediately what she meant. “I fucking love you baby.” Bringing her in close to his body he only moans when he tries to reach for her with his magic and is only met with the pain from the flameout. Before she pulls away she whispers, “tonight baby. I promise.” Closing his eyes for a moment then lowering his head to hers he whispers, “tonight I am yours.” Her eyes hold her magic and her promise. Then she is moving again, her hand still encased in his. 

They make it a small grotto where Punk is tending to Orange Cassidy and he can see instantly the other man’s skin has patches of black decay spreading throughout. Punk steps up to them and whispers, “the death is in his blood, working its way out through his skin. I have never seen the like before.” Even in his time with Jericho he has never seen anything like this either but Liana softly answers back, “it’s a potion of  amanita virosa and taproot.” Punk blinks and nods and moves back, when Liana moves to Orange he grabs her and asks softly. “Is he contagious?” When she shakes her head he lets go and moves with her to the dying man’s bedside. His eyes open slowly, revealing black irises and his mind wonder’s back to those two years back. To their years of torture, of their pain.. “LT?” Nodding silently he reached out and clasped Orange’s hand, “I am here.” 

Liana leans against him, burying her face against his chest so with his free arm he holds her as Orange wets his dry lips, “LT, please.. Fuck, tell me I am not in the Tunnels. Anywhere but in the fuc…” here he coughs up some blood and more black patches appear up through his skin. “Fucking tell me after everything .. I am still going die in the fucking Tunnels… that Jericho still fucking wins..” Squeezing Liana hard for a minute he snaps out, “Roman help me.” Then he moves to reach down to hoist Orange’s arm up over his shoulder and stumbles, Seth moves to them. “Deano let me..” Growling out. “ **NO** !” He knows there are tears falling from his eyes and he can’t stop them and as they start to walk he sees Sasha who has fallen to ground crying. But Orange is talking, “I glad it’s time LT. I miss her.” Stumbling again he blinks. He looks sideways at his former staff sergeant and asks, “who Cass?” 

The younger man laughs softly as blood bubbles up from his mouth, “Kota.” Eyes going wide he can remember ribbing the other man and the SPC on their way to the City, “you sly dog. You and SPC Kai?” Cassidy turns his head to him as they exit the Tunnels and the sun hits their faces, “I asked her to marry me the day our feet touched the City for the first time. I never thought she would be the first one .. “ He remembered the young SPC being the first to fall in his platoon that day, remembered the horror on Nox’s face then on Cassidy’s. “Now I can be with her again, fuck to be able to talk to her again. To hold her, to smell her, feel her.” His friend was crying and his own heart was tearing to pieces. 

They exited the Tunnels near a spring that had a small waterfall and it was near one of the many water gardens. There were countless children playing but when they saw their Diosa and Dios, they paused then scrambled away many calling for either their older siblings or their parents. Ambrose paid them no mind, “Si sai, you deserve time with tu corazon.” Cassidy smiled at his words then frowned, “LT, your Montana. She is a good girl.” Laughing through his heartache he looked to Liana, she was openly crying. “Yeah, I plan on marrying her.” Liana reached out to push some of Orange’s hair out of his face and it caused him to swing his face in her direction. “Diosa, your.. Mother is pure evil. She has robbed your..” Here he coughs up more blood and reaches for Liana’s hand. “Father of his rest. You and brother must be careful.”

Cassidy’s head slowly lowers to his chest, “LT, she has a hard on for you. Wants you as kinda..” here his words die off as he takes this last breath and his skin turns to ash then crumbles within his clothes. The only things left are his hair, teeth and of course his dog tags.

Lowering his head Ambrose feels his tears fall, feels his heart break because in the end Juice had been right. Not for one second had Orange Cassidy betrayed him. Not once. Never. Reaching within ash he blindly soughtly the metal tags and clutched them tightly in his hand as he wept. He turned his head into Liana when he felt her at his side a moment later.

“What is the  _ meaning  _ of this?” It was an old voice, a voice not known to him and one he decided not to pay attention to. Liana however stiffen beside him, he stiffly was aware that it made Seth move closer then Liana was speaking. “With all due respect  **Elder** Medusa this doesn’t concern you.” There was a slight rumbling throughout the crowd and he heard Darby Allin mutter, “she is not going to go away that easily.” Raising his head up he snapped, “who the fuck is she?” Liana stiffened but it was Darby Allin once again that answered, “Elder Medusa thinks our Diosa is too young and naive for her power and that Sacerdotisa Rudy is far more suitable to ..” Laughing out loud he looks at Liana, “why does she still live?” 

Liana for her part blushes and tosses her hair over her shoulder, “truth be told I really don’t want to kill all the Elders Dios. We are down six as it is, after I kill my mother it will be five.” At her statement the blonde haired woman cries out in a fit of rage, “you make such a bold vow in front of our people. You are a mere child, one that is heavy with a seed of an extranjera.” Raising his eyes to meet Liana’s it hits him that he hasn’t been blanketing their daughter with his magic. However Liana’s eyes lit with her own magic.

“Si sai, I carry my Dios seed.” Here she sheds the heavier shirt and shows the swell of her stomach but doesn’t drop the protective cocoon of magic surrounding their daughter. “I carry his seed, his magic, his heart, and dare you or anyone else to stand against us. You seen the springs within the City turning, you all have felt the cooler airs, eating the fresher foods. The City was dying when Bray was your Dios, all he manifested was death and decay. All my mother is good for is evil and whatever self center intentions she has planned.” At the end of her rant she was standing in front of the Elder, ready to do battle and Ambrose was so proud.

Another Elder stepped forward, “are you saying young Diosa that the springs are turning to your Dios magic?” Grinding teeth when Seth stepped closer and Roman hissed out a low curse. Liana however doesn’t miss a beat, “don’t believe me? Look for yourselves.” At that and without looking back at him she points back to him and he simply cocks his head to side and pushes the pain to the side, he immediately feels his magic rush him. It’s like the pins and needles feeling but at a million times worse then adding a cold icepick to his brain but he feels his magic flow into his veins once again and he feels Liana adding her magic to his in an instant. Liana is speaking a moment later, “your children are cooler and are eating happier because my Dios permits it. Have you lived far too long in this killing desert to remember what our home used to be like? “

The Elder that had stepped forward blinked and murmured lowly, “I remember not a different time other than this Diosa, even when your papa was our Dios.” Ambrose letting his magic wane down stepped up behind Liana as his magic started to disappear again completely. “It’s because they took and took from the City. Still Sacerdotisa Rudy tricks you simply because you are used to the ways she and her brother gardened the City’s magic for themselves. My Diosa and I need not the City’s magic. Ask yourselves this, if Profeta Wyatt was your true Dios where is he now? If Ruby was your true Diosa why does she hide behind an  armamnet, why does she openly service multiple men in a core pool?” He can see so many City peoples are talking among themselves.

Liana whispers to him, “you admitted much.” Places his hands around her stomach and lowered his head to her hair, “Little fish, the only thing I care about is you and our daughter in the end.” Punk moves closer so he murmurs softly, “Profeta Punk will you and Profeta Black see that Orange is properly rested.” When his friend nods in silent agreement Liana takes his hand from her stomach and brings it to her lips, “come Dios I want to show you something.” He cocks his head to the side and lets her lead him throughout the City.

* * *

Ruby stood looking down at the pile of decayed bones that used to be her older brother and wept. Falling to her knees she gingerly let a finger trace the bone nearest to her and then brought it up to her mouth so she could run her tongue along its length. Sighing as she remembered for the briefest of moments what he tasted like. “Your plon isn’t working Ruby. Baron is dead. Robinson never leaves his sister's side and the little cunt is glue to Moxley.”

_ Ambrose _ , her plan hinged on him staying alive; at least for the time being. After all she needed a host. Looking over at the Americana she sighed, he was becoming problematic as well. He was becoming increasingly enraged over the fact that Liana was within the City but he couldn’t touch her. He understood that he simply couldn't order his men to fetch her or else the whole City might revolt on him and his men and he might be dead before he accomplishes what he wants. Then there was Omega and Wyatt, she was pretty sure they were working together and whatever nasty little tricks they were using to harvest magic for Bray was blackening her pools.

Snarling when the Americana came up from behind her, hands on her hips and pulled on her sash and her dress. She blankly looked down at the pile of bones that was her brother. As she spread her legs and bent forward, crawling over his bones she knew she needed more than an lifeforce offering of half blood but it would be a start. It would be a foundation for either Juice’s or Liana’s life blood. For now she also had to make sure the Americana also burned his magic source in the process of unlocking it. 

Because in the end, everyone paid her price. And this Amercana had offered nothing in exchange for her services. Feeling her wetness drip downwards, feeling the bones rattle and shake just a little she knew she had to move quickly. The Americana wouldn’t be patient for much longer and Liana would figure out her armamnet before the next cycle. And she had no more offerings of Ambrose blood or seed. She was at a stalemate unless the Gods gifted her way to collect Ambrose or her daughter.

Suddenly the Americana is grunting over her and finishes and she remembers to burn his source a little more and a small flicker from the shadows catches her eyes, when she looks up she is almost positive she sees Bray Wyatt lurking- watching. Smiling.

The thought almost fightens her.  _ Almost _ . 

* * *

Liana is smiling as she guides him to a large cove that she is almost positive that he knows nothing about and when he sucks in a breath at the sight of the glowing mushrooms embedded in the cave she knows she has him. “I followed my papa and Missy here once, it was right before we left the City.” Turning to him with a blush on her face she added, “it’s the only time I can remember my papa laughing. As he swam with her.” 

Then she tugs him into a large cavern that’s lightly filled with steam. “A natural hot spring. I didn’t know this was here.” His voice is filled with wonder and Liana is proud that she has shown him a wonder of her birth place. “Wanna know a secret?” She moves to take off her dress and then towards the spring that's more like a small lake. When she is waist deep she looks back to see he has already shed his clothes and is walking into the water. “What?” He comes to hold her in an instant. “The wall there,” she raises a hand to point to a wall that has water cascading down it, it ain’t truly a waterfall but it’s still beautiful. “Separates the two pools.. Cause on the other side is the core waterfall.” 

She can see his eyes go wide and nods, “Juice says if you dive down deep enough the waters are just as cold as the waterfall so that proves that all the pools and springs are connected baby.” Feeling his hands on her hips she snuggles close. “And you followed your dad and Mellissa here once?” His tone was teasing, his lips were at her ear. Breathlessly she kissed his neck. “Yes, I was curious as to why they always wanted to be alone. They weren’t bonded. She wasn’t a  Sacerdotisa.” Ambrose smirks as his hands rub her back, “and did you find out why my curious little kitten?” Humming as her own hands slip down his sides. Either comment on how suddenly the pool heat seems to evaporate.

“I only watched long enough to see them kiss then Juice found me and dragged me out. Told me I had no place in this place. That it was a place for amantes.” Skimming her lips across his, she moaned when his hands came around to cup her ass and hoisted her up and closer to him. He murmured, “and now you found your own amante to share this place with.” Closing her eyes she wiggled down and moaned as she found herself seated on his cock, raising her hands to comb his long locks she purred. “More than just a amante. You are mi corazón, mi aliento, mi alma.” He didn’t need to move within her. At her words he exploded and she cried out as she coated him.

At the same time she saw his tears, felt his arms wrap around her. Gently wrapping her own arms around his neck she cried with him. They just stood there for however long, basking in each other until there was a cough followed by. “Told you guys this is where they would be.” Then there is a whistle. “Damn what did you guys do this time?” That she knew was from Seth, slipping from Ambrose she dried her eyes and shifted into the water a little more so she was covered better. “What are you talking about Sethie?” But it was her own brother who was tangling his bare feet into the water that answered. “Check the water around you Diosa, hell go check the waterfall for that matter. They are no longer translucent nor green. But blue.” 

At this he dips his hand into the water and shrugs then nods, “I don’t feel the old man magic in the waters at all so I am guessing that they obey Ambrose completely now.” Looking down she sees that the water is in fact blue she turns to Ambrose and questions, “we gave no offering, no blessing.” He blinks and pets her hair with a wet hand, “didn’t we? Our love Liana, our tears.” Gasping but this time it's Roman that naughty tells her, “everytime you two you get emotionally babygirl the whole planet somehow finds a way of showing you two it approves so quit acting so damn shocked.” Swallowing she looks at Juice as she cuddles closer to Ambrose, “are you telling me the core waterfall is blue?”

Juice, Roman, and Seth share a look but it's Ambrose that asks, “wasn’t it green. Didn’t it still obey your father and his magic?” Nodding she looked up at him, “for all the days we bathed you under it I was scared it wouldn’t work because of that fact. It wasn’t translucent nor did it have a hint of blue within it Jon, I had no belief the waters would hold the flameout. Just hope.” She felt his arms come around her, his lips in her hair. His voice deep and smoothing of, “shh baby it’s ok.” Seth picks up from there, “actually it was changing as we were walking by, the lake your IN right now is still changing. The blue is only top level. I would bet that it’s still changing as you sink down deeper.” She couldn’t stop the tears from falling but as she leaned into him and she peered out to their brothers, blooded and bonded and smiled through her tears.

Looking up at her corazon she saw his eyes were clouded, “Jon?” When he looked at her he sighed and brought her tightly into his arms, “I never thought for one second two years ago when I realized I was a prisoner of Jericho’s and he explained how the City worked that I would become the one to someday change the every core of the place I vowed to burn to the ground.” Trying to understand his point of view, to see her birth place from the pain and torture that Jericho had caused him. “My City owes you a debt Dios.” At her tone, her words his eyes clear up and he snaps his gaze down to look at her. A smirk crosses his lips as he whispers, “I don’t mind so much currently. I will take my revenge out in flesh, namely yours.” Then he drops a heavy passionate kiss on her. 

There was is another cough from their brothers that break their kiss and it makes her Dios growl, “would you lot go the fuck away.” Giggling as her hands slip under the water, around his waist and pet his lower back. It was Seth who was dipping his own hands into the water, “not yet, we need to talk Deano. It’s about something Cassidy said that’s bugging me.” She felt Ambrose stiff in her arms and squeezed him, whispering softly. “Baby, it’s okay.” She felt his arms tightening harder around her and felt him crushing her to him. “What is it Seth, what’s turning in your head?” Seth has tossed his sandals off and stuck his feet into the water. “Cassidy and by the way Deano I am sorry for that.” She feels Ambrose nods stiffly, arms tightening more harder.

“Cassidy said that Juice and Liana needed to be careful? Why? That Ruby had robbed their father of his rest, is that important?” He was leaning his elbows onto his knee’s on now, eyes narrowed and focused on her and it had Ambrose muttering, “ easy up baby brother.” Raising a hand covers his heart she smiled when suddenly she felt the warmth of the water return. “It’s ok baby, it’s part of who Sethie is now.” He blinks and looks down at her in question and she nods, “this intensity is part of his energy. I am sure he will learn to control it in time but for now.” She shrugged then turned back to answer Seth. “if my mother has my father’s bones then yes me and Juice need to be careful. Extremely so.” At this Juice breaks in, “You more so Diosa for fucksakes you’re carrying a living breathing magic source.” 

Nodding Liana leaning into Ambrose and it’s then she felt his magic within the waters. Smiling, as their daughter sleepy reached out to “play” with her father's magic Liana carefully controlled the output of her baby’s magic. “My mother is trying to cast the rebirth spell so in the end she will need his offspring's blood or a life force as an offering over his bones as a blessing.” Then Orange Cassidy’s words came rushing to her and she jerked her gaze up to Ambrose and when he looked back down at her in question, “that’s why she wants you Jon.” Seth is the one answering, “that was the other thing I was hung up on.” Roman sighs and mutters, “I hate this place sometimes.”

There is a moment then from the shadows Darby Allin answers, “If Ruby is to cast the rebirth spell correctly she will need a living host to cast the soul into. One on the brink of death.” A moment of silence and Liana can feel Jon dip his head down and rest himself against her then Seth and Roman are snapping. “The fuck?” and “Are you fucking serious?” Raising her eyes to meet Jon’s baby blue eyes she knew he saw the conviction in her eyes. “Liana  **don’t** .” There is a strong scent on cinnamon and honeysuckle,  **knew** he felt the charge in the air. “I won’t allow her to fucking touch you  **ever** again Jon.  **YOU. ARE. MINE.”** The was a hiss from their brothers, Seth asking, “what the fuck was that.” She felt Jon’s hands on her upper arms, “what have you done Liana.”

Juice and Darby she heard was yelling in the background but her vision was blurry and blacking slightly. “Get her out of the fucking waters. Fucking idiot. Thought she was smarter than that. To offer a fucking committment in the pools.” Then she was being lifted up, pushing at Jon’s chest when she felt her stomach revolt and she managed to push away from him completely. “Find me fucking healer.’ She felt his hands on her back, rubbing trying to smooth. “Jon I am fine.” Her vision was clearing slightly but the haze in her stomach was lingering. Their daughter's magic was rebelling and Liana found herself emtyping her stomach again. “You’re not ok baby.” Whimpering softly as she reached for his hand, “can you calm her?” Their daughter’s magic was unique but she responded best to Jon’s magic, Liana could guid her but Jon’s could actually get her to react. 

It took a few moments and when she looked at him she saw he was still needing to force his magic up and forward from the flameout but he manages and a second later and blankets their daughter with his magic, she instantly calms. She hears him grinding his teeth, “I am going to  **beat** your ass I swear for that Liana.” Then he lets out a breath and lets go his magic, “I can’t fucking hold it yet.” Panting softly as suddenly a soft light blanket was draped over her, looking over to see Darby who also was holding out a cup of what she assumed of water she nodded she rinsed her mouth out. “I would suspect the pools are helping access your magic quicker, remember you said it took two months last time alone.” She said afterwards and pushed the cup back to Darby or more.

She watches Seth stalk up to her, like a cat stalking its prey. “Did you know what you were doing just now you pea brain?” She smiled, even as Seth was changing: becoming more deadlier his sense of humor was staying intact. Before she could answer he adds, “cause while I don’t understand it everyone is pissed so lil sister, you have some explaining to do.” Shaking her head as she leaned against Jon who snickered softly. She raised an eyebrow, “You speak to me as my chosen would instead as a hermano, you judge as una amante would.” She felt her amante stiffen beside her, saw Darby blink at her in confusion as he neared her with another cup of water. Roman even sputters, Juice yelps out, “Liana cut that bullshit out. He is your brother.” 

She could be cruel here and deny the fact, they shared no blood after all. Seth and Roman by American standards meant family sure but by City life until she or Ambrose acknowledged in front of Elders that Roman and Seth where hermanos de sangre they meant nothing in the way of family. “Then he should speak as such.” Looking at Seth she lets her magic fill her eyes, slowly. “Don’t ever question me like that. It is not your right, not when I am protecting one of my own.” She watches as Seth struggles to match her stare, then Ambrose,  _ not Jon  _ murmured _ , _ “give in hermano. She placed you.” Seth looks away sheepishly and snaps, “I won’t stand by while..” Ambrose snarls, “she will pay for her overstep hermano.”

Raising her hand to fist in Ambrose hair Liana snarled back openly, “I will NOT. I am Diosa. I am your equal Dios. More to that… am I not to be your wife Jonathan Moxley?” Staring into his blue eyes, letting her magic weakly surface, she pushed her end of their joined life force at him saw the moment he felt it, that he understood. “Liana you are my wife, the mother of my children but for fuck sakes what you just did .. I won’t  **tolerate** it, do you  **understand** me.” She saw his love, felt his end of their life force bond but also the fear in it. Sighing she sagged against him, “when it comes to my mother and you I won’t.. can’t promise anything Jon.” She stares at him and sees the desperation in him, feels it in their bond. “Jon you don’t know what it was like to have you wake up not knowing who I was. Knowing it was because of my own mother..”

At last she sees the understanding in his eyes, the shame and guilt and some horror. Reaching out to hold him, “I won’t lose you to her ever again mi amor.” She lets her tears fall, feels their daughter reach out to pull at their magic. She sobs when his arms come around her softly then she hears her own brother mutter, “hate to break up a tender moment but we need to talk about breaking up Ruby’s  armamnet. Where the fuck Bray went and where is he getting the power boosts from. And lastly Omega… what is he really after?”

Drying her tears she looks at her brother and asks shyly, “Nick Jackson foretold it was me, that to save Ambrose I would..” Ambrose is snarling and crushing her to him again, “over my dead fucking body.” Juice sighs and rubs at a tattoo on his arm, “I think Nick  Jackson is a lying sonofabitch. I told you once Liana not to trust the Jackson brothers.” Looking at her brother in question she asked, “what ain’t you saying Juice?” He looks away for the longest moment, “I am bloodspelled to man Liana. A man I trust but sadly I think he trusts Jackson brothers and Omega.” Feeling her heart speed up she watched her brother, “you … willing bloodspelled yourself to this man?” 

Juice only gave her a curt nod, “Cody is a good man Liana. Better than the Jackson brothers and Omega, maybe it’s because of his voodoo witch I don’t know. But I think he might be able to help us.” Here Ambrose stirred, “No, perhaps at a later date. I have to take control of the City by my own magic Juice.” Her brother doesn’t look pleased at Ambrose's words but nods so she adds, “you said this man has a voodoo witch? I don’t want powerful magic like that within the City until we are more established.” Saw a little more understanding enter her brother’s eyes and knew there was something more, “Juice?” Her brother looks away, looks to the opening of the cavern where Sasha is entering.

Liana still doesn’t care much for the other woman but seeing her come apart at the death of Orange Cassidy’s death told her where the other woman’s heart laid. “Brandi is the only other woman I have ever met Liana that could possibly match you in magic.” She felt Ambrose stiffen and ask, “you speak of Brandi Rhodes?” Juice jerks like he had been burned and asks, “you know her?” Ambrose shakes his head, “heard of her and her husband who is a projector.” Juice is clenching his fists and closing his eyes, “Cody.” Ambrose snaps, “what haunts you Juice?” Her brother opens his eyes then cocks his head to the side and sighs, “don’t be surprised if Helmsley pulls them in, Cody is part of the Elite which includes the Jackson brothers.”

It makes sense what her brother is trying to say, Ambrose in his naked glory stands and walks to her brother and stares him in the eyes. “Will he fight me for control of the City?” Juice meets Ambrose head on, “I have known him to buck at orders before but not at his wife, do you understand.” Liana understands immediately, “you're afraid she will either challenge me for the City or aline with my mother?” Juice simply closes his eyes again and turns away. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
